


Agathe Delarosière - Vie & Mort

by AliaMael



Series: Agathe [1]
Category: Vampire: The Masquerade, World of Darkness (Games)
Genre: Blood, F/M, Minor Character Death
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-20
Updated: 2012-11-20
Packaged: 2019-03-14 09:30:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13587231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliaMael/pseuds/AliaMael
Summary: Je n'aurais pas cru voir la mort d'aussi près, si souvent. Je n'aurais pas cru non plus être encore là pour en parler.





	1. De l'innocence perdue

**Author's Note:**

> Background d'un ancien personnage de jeu de rôle grandeur nature.

Je suis née le 5 février 1903, près de Douai, dans le Nord. Mon père possédait une mine, ce qui faisait de nous une famille aisée. Ma mère ne travaillait pas -cela ne se faisait tout simplement pas, à l’époque, du moins dans le milieu dont elle se sentait membre ; elle s’occupait de mon frère Henri, de 3 ans mon aîné, et de moi.

Mes premières années n’ont rien eu de marquant, du moins pour moi. Je n’ai que des souvenirs flous et épars de mon enfance, comme la plupart des gens, je suppose. Tristement, pour moi, la fin de l’enfance a été brutale. Le 1e août 1914, le gouvernement français appelle à la mobilisation générale. Mon père part avec le sourire. Comme beaucoup il pense revenir bientôt. Mais le conflit prend une ampleur inattendue, et mon père ne revint jamais.

Ces années de guerre furent pour moi une période confuse. J’étais trop jeune pour comprendre les tenants et les aboutissants de ce qui se passait, mais bien trop vieille pour ne pas ressentir la peur qui peu à peu étouffait les gens autour de moi. Très vite nous n’eûmes plus de nouvelles de mon père, comme de tant d’autres hommes de la région. Mon frère jouait les durs, parlait de fuguer pour aller se battre lui aussi ; ma mère, elle, tentait de rester digne, et pleurait quand elle pensait que nous n’étions pas là. Avec le recul, il est évident qu’elle ne pleurait pas seulement d’inquiétude pour mon père, mais aussi de peur que mon frère mette ses vantardises à exécution. En octobre, les Allemands étaient à nos portes. À partir de là, petite fille que j’étais, je n’ai plus cherché à savoir, juste à essayer d’oublier les batailles dont j’entendais les rumeurs, les bruits de canonnades, les cloches des églises les jours d’enterrements... Henri se fermait, lui aussi. Il devenait violent. Dans le dos de maman, il m’apprit à tirer avec des armes à feu dont je n’ai jamais su comment il se les était procurées. Il essayait de me rallier à ses grands projets de combats et de victoires. Moi j’avais peur, et je l’écoutais en silence.

Et puis le temps passa. Quand la guerre fut finie, nous pûmes définitivement faire le deuil de mon père. Contrairement à nos inquiétudes pourtant si présentes, mon frère n’était pas parti. Nous essayâmes de reprendre le cours de notre existence, mais bien évidemment tout était plus difficile. Trop de monde avait disparu. Ma mère se retrouva à tenter de gérer la mine, ce en quoi elle se révéla nettement moins douée que mon père. Nous commencions malgré tout à espérer pouvoir retrouver une certaine forme d’équilibre, quand la grippe espagnole fit irruption dans la région, achevant de saigner à blanc les familles. Henri mourut en décembre 1918. Ma mère et moi fûmes épargnées, par je ne sais quel miracle.

Au bout de quelques mois de gestion hasardeuse, ma mère fut dépossédée de la mine. Il ne nous restait plus rien de notre vie d’antan. Nous n’avions plus les moyens de rester dans la maison que nous occupions jusqu’alors. En mars 1919, nous quittions le Nord pour monter à Paris. Nous nous installâmes chez la soeur de ma mère. Concierge dans un immeuble rempli de familles en pièces, elle peinait à nous héberger dans son petit appartement, et il n’était même pas envisageable qu’elle nous entretienne financièrement. Ma mère trouva un poste dans une manufacture. Elle jugeait ce travail indigne de son rang, mais s’y contraignait par nécessité. Pendant quelques mois elle caressa l’espoir que je pourrais vivre selon ses standards : ne pas travailler, trouver un mari et partir fonder une famille. Puis les difficultés nous rattrapèrent, et à l’issu de longues discussions tendues avec ma tante, elle finit par accepter que celle-ci me présente à l’un des locataires qui cherchait une secrétaire.

Je rencontrai donc Jean-Baptiste Tisserand en octobre 1919. Il était plus jeune que je ne l’aurais cru ; là où j’imaginais un homme d’âge mûr, Jean-Baptiste n’avait que cinq ans de plus que moi. J’étais malgré tout très intimidée. Il avait une forme d’assurance que je ne pouvais encore montrer. J’avais peur de ne pas être à la hauteur. Mais il se montra rassurant, et parut me juger apte à tenir le poste qu’il envisageait de me confier. Déterminée à me montrer digne de sa confiance, je commençai à travailler pour lui.

Jean-Baptiste était détective privé. Je n’ai jamais su comment il avait pu démarrer aussi jeune dans un tel métier, mais le fait est qu’il était doué. Quoi qu’il manquât un peu d’organisation. Il m’embauchait justement pour que je m’occupe à la fois du secrétariat et de mettre un peu d’ordre dans ses notes, papiers et autres archives. J’étais rigoureuse et attentive, aussi je me tirai de cette dernière tâche avec brio. Bien que j’aie été nettement moins efficace au niveau du secrétariat en lui-même, par manque d’expérience, je me rattrapai vite à force de travail, et à mon grand plaisir mon employeur laissa rapidement voir sa satisfaction.

Au début rendue distante par l’appréhension, j’en vins très vite à admirer et apprécier Jean-Baptiste. Notre relation devint plus cordiale, et même si nous restions totalement professionnels, j’avais l’impression que peut-être, derrière nos façades d’entente superficielle, nous pourrions devenir amis. Je croyais deviner dans ses sourires que lui aussi m’appréciait un peu plus que pour l’organisation que j’apportais à son travail. J’étais vraiment contente d’avoir pu le rencontrer, et de travailler dans des conditions aussi agréables.

La situation resta en l’état des mois durant. Avec la naïveté de mon jeune âge, je n’imaginais pas que je devrais un jour changer de travail ; j’imaginais encore moins que cela arriverait finalement aussi vite.

Fin 1920, Jean-Baptiste commença à se renfermer. Je ne comprenais pas ce qui avait changé, mais il était plus sombre, il me parlait moins. Je finis par remarquer qu’il me cachait des choses à propos de ses enquêtes. Je n’osais l’interroger. Finalement, en février 1921, il prétendit qu’il était contraint de partir à l’étranger. Il resta si évasif, et évita tant de me regarder en face, que je soupçonnai naturellement qu’il me mentait, au moins par omission. L’air désolé de partir ainsi, il m’écrivit une lettre de recommandation plus qu’élogieuse, et me licencia. Deux jours plus tard il quittait l’immeuble, et disparaissait totalement.

Je retrouvai rapidement un emploi, mais cette complicité que nous avions fini par développer tous les deux me manquait. Mon travail me paraissait bien plus fade, et surtout ma mère et ma tante commencèrent à me peser. J’avais tout juste 18 ans, c’était le début des années folles, Paris dansait, et ma mère ressassait sa dignité perdue. Je savais que jamais plus nous ne serions riches comme elle prétendait que nous l’avions été, mais je commençais à comprendre que l’argent ne faisait pas nécessairement le bonheur. Je me fichais de son héritage culturel soit disant noble ; je grandissais dans une époque où il était normal qu’une femme travaille, et j’étais bien incapable d’adhérer à ses principes, notamment à l’idée qu’une femme est au foyer par nature. Ma tante, quant à elle, était juste aigrie par des années de galère. Son mari n’était jamais revenu de la guerre, mais uniquement parce qu’il était resté au loin avec une autre femme. En bref, les deux femmes avaient à leur sens échoué, et entre leurs jérémiades elles cherchaient à faire de ma vie ce qu’elles auraient voulu vivre.

Et le temps passa. Je changeai d’employeur sans remous, et je finis par emménager seule dans une chambre minuscule mais dont j’étais très contente puisqu’elle m’apportait enfin un peu de tranquillité. Je continuai néanmoins à passer voir ma mère très souvent, me sentant un peu coupable. Je travaillais à présent dans un bureau d’assurances, où j’avais de nombreux collègues. L’un d’eux montra rapidement de l’intérêt pour moi. Il me fit la cour, et bien qu’il ne me plût absolument pas, je me laissai faire, plus car je ne savais pas comment le repousser qu’autre chose. Ma mère en conçut une grande joie. Enfin un beau parti s’intéressait à sa fille ! C’est sous sa pression continue que je finis sans conviction par accepter de me fiancer.

Il s’appelait François. Il n’était objectivement pas si mal : plutôt bel homme, relativement intelligent, il était de surcroît très courtois et galant. Et il avait un bon poste, ce qui aux yeux de ma mère ne gâchait rien. Mais je n’arrivais juste pas à m’imaginer passer le reste de ma vie à ses côtés. Il manquait quelque chose. Sans doute l’attirance... Il m’ennuyait. Une partie de moi rejetait cet homme, et une autre, pétrie de culpabilité, me répétait continuellement que j’étais vraiment une ingrate, car j’avais une chance terrible et j’osais envisager de ne pas la saisir. Car après tout, que pouvais-je espérer de mieux ?... Et donc peu à peu je me laissais entraîner, alors que je me sentais de plus en plus enfermée dans une vie que je ne reconnaissais pas pour mienne.

J’aurais sans doute fini par me marier, et passer le reste de ma vie à me demander ce qu’il m’était arrivé au juste, si je n’avais pas eu cette chance inespérée d’avoir attiré l’oeil de celui qui, finalement, était un peu mon ange gardien.

On était en hiver, fin 1930. Comme tous les soirs depuis des mois, François m’attendait à la sortie du travail. Nous descendîmes dans la rue ensemble. Il me tenait le bras poliment et me parlait de je ne sais quoi ; je ne l’écoutais que distraitement. Mais à quelques mètres de la porte du bâtiment, appuyé à un arbre qui le cachait de la lumière crue des réverbères, je reconnus en un battement de coeur, sans doute possible malgré la pénombre, Jean-Baptiste. Je crois que je restai figée sur place, abasourdie. Je ne pensais pas le revoir un jour. François se tourna vers moi, interrogateur, mais avant qu’il n’ait le temps de me questionner je le laissai sur place pour courir vers mon ancien employeur. Quand j’arrivai suffisamment près pour distinguer ses traits, je m’aperçus qu’il me souriait, et irrépressiblement je me mis à sourire à l’unisson.

Bien évidemment François me suivit très vite, et vint faire peser sur nous un nuage de méfiance et de jalousie.

“Je suis heureuse de vous revoir en bonne santé monsieur, déclarai-je à Jean-Baptiste, radieuse, avant de faire les présentation. François, voici monsieur Tisserand, mon premier employeur. Monsieur Tisserand, je vous présente François Gréhaut... mon fiancé”, achevai-je, consciente d’avoir buté sur ce terme.

Les deux hommes se saluèrent cordialement, mais François ne cachait nullement sa méfiance à l’égard de Jean-Baptiste. Il y eut un silence pesant, alors que j’essayais de trouver comment me débarrasser de mon fiancé pour pouvoir discuter en paix avec mon ex-employeur. Avant que j’aie pu trouver une idée géniale, Jean-Baptiste avait pris l’initiative.

“Je suis enchanté également de vous retrouver après tant d’années. Je serais curieux de connaître votre parcours. Voudriez-vous que nous discutions un moment dans un café ? Je vous invite” ajouta-t-il en englobant François du regard.

Bien que manifestement peu intéressé, François accepta, sans doute trop conscient que j’irais, avec ou sans lui, et préférant rester avec moi. Nous nous installâmes à une table au fond d’une grande salle surpeuplée, et sous l’oeil méchamment protecteur de François j’entrepris d’édulcorer ma vie. Je parlai à Jean-Baptiste de ma vie professionnelle, je lui donnai quelques nouvelles de ma tante, mais restai floue sur mon ressenti et le fond réel de ma pensée. Je ne l’interrogeai pas sur sa vie à lui ; je bouillais de curiosité mais j’avais cru lire dans son regard qu’il ne souhaitait pas en parler ainsi en public. Il parla vaguement de voyages, décrivit des villes que je ne connaissais pas. Moi qui le connaissais, j’avais le sentiment qu’il évitait sciemment l’important.

Au bout d’un moment de conversation superficielle, que j’étais malgré tout heureuse de pouvoir avoir avec Jean-Baptiste, François commença à dire qu’il était temps de partir. Ma mère devait m’attendre, qu’il prétexta. Fondamentalement c’était vrai, mais c’était également le cadet de mes soucis. Laissant pointer un peu d’agacement, il finit par se lever et partit aux toilettes. À présent seule face à Jean-Baptiste, j’avais tellement de choses à lui demander que je ne pouvais que rester muette.

Il y eut un silence. Puis, à ma grande surprise, Jean-Baptiste me demanda doucement : “Vous ne l’aimez pas, n’est-ce pas ?  
\- Non... finis-je par répondre, estomaquée.  
\- Pardonnez-moi si je dépasse les bornes, mais... vous ne souhaitez vraiment pas vous marier, je me trompe ?  
\- Pas avec lui, avouai-je, totalement hypnotisée par son assurance et sa douceur.  
\- Vous voudriez disparaître. Que ni lui ni votre mère ne vous retrouve.”

Ce n’était plus une question, mais je répondis tout de même d’un hochement de tête affirmatif, vaincue.

“Je vous offre mon aide.”

Je dus avoir l’air égaré, car il se mit aussitôt à sourire, rassurant. Au bout de quelques secondes, il parut prendre mon silence pour une acceptation, et reprit.

“N’allez pas travailler demain. Préparez-vous à quitter votre appartement. Je m’occupe de tout.”

François revenait, et Jean-Baptiste eut juste le temps de me glisser un lieu et une heure de rendez-vous. Il se leva, nous salua poliment et nous quitta, me laissant avec mon fiancé agacé, qui me fit la morale tout le long du trajet menant chez ma mère. Mais je n’en avais cure. J’étais ailleurs, à me demander si je suivais le conseil de Jean-Baptiste et abandonnais tout.

Au fond de moi, je savais que la question ne se posait même pas. J’avais désespérément envie de lui faire confiance.

Je suivis donc ses consignes, et lui tint sa promesse. Le soir même il m’aida à déménager, pour un appartement sensiblement plus grand, mais qui, m’assura-t-il, ne me coûterait pas plus cher. Je devais plus tard me douter qu’il payait la différence, mais sur le coup j’étais tellement déstabilisée par ce tournant dans ma vie que je ne tiquai pas. Il me proposa humblement de me reprendre à son service, en précisant bien qu’il ne comptait aucunement me forcer la main, et qu’il serait heureux de m’aider à retrouver un autre employeur si je préférais cela. Bien évidemment j’acceptai sa première proposition, et recommençai à travailler avec lui.

Je dus m’adapter à son rythme étrange : il ne travaillait que la nuit. Au début je peinais à le suivre, puis je m’habituai. Il prétendait que c’était le meilleur moment pour un détective. Je trouvais son explication peu convaincante, mais n’insistai jamais. Il avait sans doute ses raisons. Très vite nous retrouvâmes notre familiarité d’antan, comme si ces presque dix années de séparation n’avaient été qu’une parenthèse. Nous étions sans doute même plus proches qu’alors, moins engoncés dans nos timidités de jeunesse.

Et puis un soir, alors que je me préparais à partir de chez moi pour le rejoindre à son bureau, on toqua à ma porte. J’ouvris, et Jean-Baptiste, avec un sourire qui faisait briller son regard, me tendit un énorme bouquet de roses rouges. Je pris conscience d’un coup de mes réels sentiments. Je balbutiai des remerciements, et installai les fleurs dans un grand verre en guise de vase, essayant tant bien que mal de ne pas rougir comme une gamine. Je pense avec le recul n’avoir absolument pas fait illusion.

À partir de ce moment, Jean-Baptiste commença à me faire ouvertement la cour. Il restait très doux, très rassurant ; je sentais qu’il m’aurait suffit d’un mot pour qu’il cesse, mais également qu’il brûlait de se rapprocher plus, plus vite. Je ne savais trop comment me comporter, mais je n’avais qu’une envie, être avec lui, tout le temps, aussi je le laissai se rapprocher peu à peu. J’aurais même accéléré le processus si j’avais su comment faire. Il finit par se déclarer clairement, et, jetant aux orties toute mon éducation puritaine, j’acceptai sans hésiter que nous devenions amants.

Les mois qui suivirent furent pour moi du bonheur pur. Je me sentais bien, tellement bien ! Parfois, il est vrai, je pensais aux étranges horaires de Jean-Baptiste, qui continuait à ne paraître qu’une fois le soleil couché. J’en vins à lui soupçonner une double vie. J’avais comme un pincement au coeur tous ces soirs d’été où j’arrivais au bureau pour le trouver vide, et où il n’arrivait que bien plus tard, mais à chaque fois un seul de ses sourires effaçait tout. Une fois de plus, jamais je ne le questionnai. Je souhaitais trop lui faire confiance pour cela. J’essayais de me rassurer, me convaincre qu’il avait une véritable raison à sa vie si nocturne.

Comme je l’appris plus tard, il avait en effet une excellente raison. Non pas que cela m’eut réellement _rassurée_ , sur le coup.

Presque un an après nos retrouvailles, je le trouvai un soir dans son bureau, assis avec un air mortellement sérieux peint sur le visage. Bien évidemment je m’inquiétai, et il essaya de me rassurer. Il souriait, mais je sentais bien que quelque chose le rendait nerveux. J’insistai, et d’un coup il se décida. Il se leva, ferma la porte à clef, et me fit asseoir à côté de lui.

“Je veux te parler de ce que j’ai vécu pendant ces années de séparation. Pourquoi suis-je parti aussi vite à l’époque. Mais ce sont des choses qui doivent normalement rester secrètes. Si je t’en parle, cela changera ta vision du monde à jamais. Et tu ne pourras en parler à personne d’autre. Je ne veux pas t’imposer ce fardeau.”

Je restai silencieuse quelques secondes, yeux écarquillés. Je ne comprenais absolument pas de quoi il pouvait bien parler, et il me faisait un peu peur.

“Jean-Baptiste...” Même à cette époque, je ne l’appelais que rarement par son prénom ; c’était chaque fois la marque d’une grande émotion. “Si vous souhaitez m’en parler, je suis prête à vous écouter. Je vous fais confiance. Si vous pensez que je peux entendre ce que vous voulez dire, je veux partager votre fardeau. Je veux vous aider.”

Je souris, un peu faiblement sans doute, mais je me voulais rassurante à mon tour. Il me regarda pendant quelques longues secondes, puis se lança, d’une voix douce.

Il m’expliqua ce qu’il était.

Bien sûr, je ne le crus pas tout d’abord. Jean-Baptiste, mort depuis des années ? Un... vampire ? Comment une telle chose pourrait-elle... Mais il saisit ma main -la sienne était glacée ; il me fit constater son absence de souffle, de pouls. D’une voix toujours douce, mais hachée, rapide, il m’expliqua qu’il avait découvert l’existence de ce monde de la nuit par hasard, en 1920, mais qu’on l’avait surpris. Qu’il était devenu, contraint et forcé, le serviteur d’un vampire, et que c’était là la raison de sa disparition. Qu’il était, depuis, devenu lui-même l’un de ces prédateurs de l’humanité...

“Agathe ? Agathe, je t’en prie, regarde-moi...  
\- Non ! Je... Laissez-moi, laissez-moi...  
\- Agathe...  
\- LÂCHEZ-MOI !”

Je le repoussai brutalement et me précipitai vers la porte, effrayée, me sentant trahie, ne sachant plus que faire. Je voulais fuir, mais j’ignorais moi-même si je fuyais par peur du vampire qui me contemplait, ou simplement par peur de la vérité. La porte ne s’ouvrait pas. Jean-Baptiste avait la clef dans sa poche ; j’étais enfermée avec lui.

Je lui fis face, tremblante, restant dos collé à la seule sortie. Nos regards se croisèrent, et j’eus l’impression que je venais de le gifler. L’espace d’un instant il se décomposa, puis il plaqua un air dur et froid sur son visage. Il s’assit derrière son bureau et fit mine de travailler. Je me demandai s’il y parvenait. Ce qu’il pensait. Ce qu’il pouvait bien ressentir. Je crus deviner un tremblement dans ses mains, et je réalisai que je ne pouvais changer si radicalement ma façon de le voir.

J’avais peur. Vraiment peur. Il était une créature inhumaine, il ne pouvait subsister qu’en attaquant mes semblables ; j’étais enfermée ici avec lui. Je me jouais des scènes où il me bondissait à la gorge pour planter ses crocs -oui, j’avais vu ses crocs...- planter ses crocs dans ma chair...

Mais, en même temps, l’air perdu, trahi qu’il avait laissé entrevoir l’espace d’une seconde en lisant la terreur au fond de mes yeux, cette émotion m’avait tellement serré le coeur que sans cette peur paralysante, j’aurais couru me blottir dans ses bras pour le réconforter.

Je me laissai glisser contre la porte et, assise par terre, j’entourai mes genoux de mes mains et me roulai pour ainsi dire en boule. Je ne savais pas comment réagir autrement. J’étais perdue. Il ne vint pas me chercher. Il n’essaya pas de me parler. Je restai prostrée comme ça un temps qui me parut infini. Puis quelque chose se décanta en moi, et je pus enfin bouger de nouveau.

Je me levai, et m’approchai doucement de Jean-Baptiste. Je m’arrêtai à deux pas de lui et le regardai, tendue, confuse, probablement livide. Il leva les yeux vers moi, le visage neutre, seulement en attente de mon action. Avec hésitation, je lui pris la main. Je ne pouvais faire plus, mais je ne le lâchai pas. Il parut perdu un instant, interrogateur, puis son expression s’éclaira tandis que je baissai les yeux, intimidée. Il sourit, un grand sourire de soulagement, et me serra contre lui. Je me laissai faire, et finit par vaincre ma crainte pour lui rendre son étreinte.

Nous restâmes longtemps enlacés ainsi. Puis il s’écarta de moi doucement. Avec un regard apaisant, rassurant, il porta lentement son poignet à ses lèvres, puis fit un mouvement brusque. Quand il écarta sa main de son visage, le sang perlait de son entaille. Je ne comprenais pas.

“S’il-te-plait... Bois.”

Bien sûr. D’un coup c’était presque une évidence. Je déglutis péniblement et, pleinement consciente de trembler de tout mon corps, j’approchai mes lèvres de sa blessure et bus.

Le goût merveilleux m’apaisa.

Et c’est ainsi que, d’une seule phrase, Jean-Baptiste avait achevé de détruire le peu d’innocence qu’il me restait.

_ Je suis un vampire. _


	2. De la servitude désirée

Je devins donc la goule de Jean-Baptiste. Son travail prit du retard pendant quelques semaines ; il passa beaucoup de temps avec moi, à m’expliquer peu à peu le monde dans lequel il vivait, et dans lequel j’avais à présent un pied. Et puis la vie reprit. Je savais à présent pourquoi il ne venait que la nuit, mais cela n’en rendait pas l’attente plus facile quand le soleil tardait à se coucher le soir. Je croyais déjà avant cela être folle d’amour, mais je découvris que je n’étais alors qu’amoureuse. C’était maintenant que la folie me guettait. J’étais accro à Jean-Baptiste, littéralement. J’avais besoin de le voir, d’être avec lui, tout le temps. Je savais que le sang qu’il m’avait donné à boire pouvait causer de tels effets, mais que chez moi ce n’était que l’expression de mes sentiments réels. Comme toutes les goules, sans doute.

Je parvenais malgré tout à me contenir et à rester efficace dans mon travail. Je ne voulais même pas imaginer qu’il puisse un jour être déçu de moi, aussi je faisais tous les efforts possibles pour être parfaite. J’assimilai vite tout ce qu’il voulut m’apprendre, et il commença à me confier quelques tâches en plus de mon travail de secrétaire. Je devins son interface avec le monde diurne. Je finis à ma grande joie par emménager chez lui.

Nous vécûmes ainsi pendant quelques années. À nous deux, nous formions un détective efficace ; Jean-Baptiste était le cerveau, et moi je courais partout où il ne pouvait aller -ou plutôt quand il ne pouvait aller- pour lui rapporter tout ce qu’il me demandait. Nous étions toujours amants ; il était content de moi ; ma vie était parfaite.

Une fois de plus, la guerre fit irruption dans ma petite vie paisible pour tout chambouler.

Le 3 septembre 1939, la France entre de nouveau en guerre. J’étais nerveuse, angoissée par le souvenir de la première guerre. Jean-Baptiste était très tendu également, ce qui ne faisait rien pour me rassurer. Il finit par m’expliquer à demi-mot que nous vivions un conflit terriblement glaçant pour les vampires, en ceci que, pour la première fois pour un évènement de cette ampleur, ils n’y étaient apparemment pour rien.

Au bout de quelques mois de tension croissante, Jean-Baptiste parut prendre une décision. Nous quittâmes Paris pour Bordeaux. Il me présenta à son Sire, Ferdinand de Longueuil. J’étais extrêmement intimidée, mais je parvins je pense à le cacher, et je ne commis aucun impair pour cette première rencontre avec le monde de la nuit en dehors de Jean-Baptiste. Les deux hommes discutèrent un moment. Je ne pouvais entendre ce qu’ils se disaient, mais ils me regardaient souvent à la dérobée, ce qui acheva de me rendre nerveuse. 

Au bout d’un moment Jean-Baptiste s’approcha de moi, suivi par monsieur de Longueuil, en retrait.

“Agathe, je vais quitter la France. Tu ne viens pas avec moi. Tu restes ici avec monsieur de Longueuil.”

Je devins livide d’un coup, et seule l’envie impérieuse de me montrer digne de l’amour de Jean-Baptiste m’empêcha de m’effondrer sur le sol, en pleurs. J’avais l’impression qu’on venait de me briser net. J’étais incapable de la moindre pensée cohérente.

“Agathe ? Tu m’as bien compris ?”

J’ouvris la bouche pour répondre, cherchai à repêcher un ou deux mots pour exprimer ce que je ressentais dans le magma de mes sensations, mais ne parvins après quelques longues secondes qu’à gémir un faible “oui”. Puis mes automatismes prirent le dessus, et telle une machine je repris mon rôle de secrétaire polie et obéissante.

“Oui monsieur.”

Je n’entendis rien de ce qu’il me dit ensuite.

Et Jean-Baptiste partit. Je restai à Bordeaux, effondrée, presque catatonique. Monsieur de Longueuil me prit en charge, au début de manière très distante, puis peu à peu il manifesta plus d’intérêt. Bien sûr je ne pensais qu’à Jean-Baptiste, ne vivant plus que pour le moment où il reviendrait me chercher -car il ne _pouvait pas_ m’abandonner ici, j’en étais convaincue, ou du moins je me raccrochais à cette croyance de toutes mes forces, car c’était tout ce qui m’empêchais de sombrer définitivement.

Puis monsieur de Longueuil me fit boire de son sang, et tout devint encore plus confus.

Des mois durant, je vacillai au bord de l’effondrement émotionnel total et définitif. Jean-Baptiste me manquait de manière si violente que certains jours je pensais ne plus pouvoir respirer tellement j’en souffrais, mais peu à peu autre chose s’insinua dans mon coeur. Je commençais à m’attacher à monsieur de Longueuil. Il ne me parlait pas, je ne le voyais presque jamais ; il me traitait un peu comme un problème agaçant mais peu important ; malgré cela je pensais de plus en plus à lui, et je commençai à souhaiter lire de l’approbation dans son regard. Je ne savais plus où j’en étais. Je pensais à Jean-Baptiste, qui se confondait parfois dans mon esprit avec son Sire, je souhaitais son retour, et en même temps je craignais qu’il me sépare de monsieur de Longueuil.

Quand je fus totalement liée au sang à mon nouveau maître, les choses finirent par retrouver de leur clarté. Mais pas de leur limpide simplicité d’antan.

J’étais amoureuse de Jean-Baptiste. J’étais totalement dingue de monsieur de Longueuil. Je détestais être loin de Jean-Baptiste, mais son retour ne me paraissait plus une si bonne chose car alors je devrais quitter Bordeaux. J’étais totalement écartelée entre des émotions contradictoires. Mais je devais apprendre à vivre avec plusieurs années durant.

Tandis que la France s’habituait à vivre coupée en deux, je m’habituais à vivre chez mon nouveau maître. Et Jean-Baptiste ne donnait aucun signe de vie. Monsieur de Longueuil me chargea peu à peu de différentes petites missions, et je me mis à travailler pour lui. Il m’utilisait pour interagir avec le monde diurne, en complément de sa goule à lui, avec qui je m’entendais plutôt mal. Dans mes moments de lucidité, je devais reconnaître que je n’avais pas de réelle raison d’être aussi excédée par la simple présence de cet homme. Il n’avait aucun de ces traits de caractère qui ont le don de me mettre hors de moi. Je pense même qu’en d’autres circonstances il aurait pu m’être sympathique. Mais c’était juste viscéral : je le détestais. Monsieur de Longueuil n’était pas dupe, et il s’arrangeait presque toujours pour nous éloigner l’un de l’autre. Une seule fois il nous confia une tâche commune : il s’agissait de rechercher une certaine Bible. Je n’ai jamais su pourquoi ce livre semblait tant l’agacer, mais cela semblait important et je mis donc tout mon coeur à mener des recherches, même si je devais parfois collaborer avec l’autre goule. Je n’ai jamais rien trouvé ; j’ignore si l’autre a fait mieux que moi.

Et la guerre prit fin. Tout doucement, le monde entra en phase de reconstruction. Jean-Baptiste ne revenait pas. Je ne pouvais m’empêcher de repenser sans cesse à mon père qui était parti si assuré de revenir, pour finalement perdre la vie loin de tous ses proches. J’oscillais entre espoir de voir Jean-Baptiste ressurgir, et conviction morbide qu’il était déjà mort et que jamais plus nous n’en entendrions parler. Je savais que j’aurais dû faire mon deuil, mais j’en étais encore incapable. J’essayais de m’abrutir dans l’adoration de mon maître ; cela ne fonctionnait que moyennement.

Bien évidemment, c’est au moment où je commençais à me résigner que Jean-Baptiste reparut. Il arriva un soir sans prévenir. Je crois que je tournai de l’oeil en le voyant, car je ne me souviens que de l’avoir vu au bout d’un corridor, tel un spectre surgi du passé, puis de sa présence à mes côtés, me tenant les épaules comme si j’avais menacé de m’effondrer. Pendant quelques secondes je ne sus juste plus où j’étais, submergée par des émotions qui luttaient pour me dominer. Puis je craquai et me jetai dans ses bras.

Quand je parvins enfin à calmer un peu mes tremblements, je relâchai mon étreinte et tentai de mon mieux de me recomposer cette façade digne qu’il semblait préférer aux effusions.

“Je... je vous avais cru mort...” dis-je d’une voix bien moins assurée que je l’aurais voulu.

Avant que Jean-Baptiste ait le temps de répondre quoi que ce soit, monsieur de Longueuil arriva. Ils s’isolèrent pour parler. Cela dura longtemps, si longtemps que Jean-Baptiste dut rester chez son Sire pour la journée. Moi j’étais sur mon petit nuage. Cela dura jusqu’au réveil de Jean-Baptiste, quand il m’annonça que nous rentrions à Paris.

J’avais pu profiter quelques heures de l’illusion naïve mais si agréable que je pourrais rester avec les deux hommes que j’aimais. Maintenant je ne pouvais plus dénier l’évidence. J’essayai de me préparer à avoir le coeur brisé, mais bien évidemment on ne peut se préparer à ce genre de choses.

Le temps que j’emballe mes affaires, je me trouvais convaincue que je ne pouvais pas partir. Je ne supportais pas l’idée d’être éloignée de monsieur de Longueuil. Cependant il dut lire dans mon regard ce que je m’apprêtais à dire, puisqu’il coupa court à toute hésitation en m’ordonnant de suivre Jean-Baptiste. La mort dans l’âme, je m’exécutai docilement.

Nous retrouvâmes donc Paris. Mon humeur était morose, une vraie humeur d’après-guerre, mélange de joie d’avoir retrouvé quelque chose que l’on croyait irrécupérable, et de douleur d’une perte incommensurable. Jean-Baptiste entreprit de me lier de nouveau à lui, mais dans l’intervalle je fus sans aucun doute difficile à vivre. Je déprimais car monsieur de Longueuil me manquait, et du coup j’essayais de me raccrocher à mes sentiments pour Jean-Baptiste pour supporter cette absence, et je devenais terriblement collante. Je crois que Jean-Baptiste comprenait mon comportement, mais qu’il en était tout de même agacé. Cependant il ne me fit aucun reproche, et se contenta d’attendre stoïquement que cela passe.

Jean-Baptiste finit par redevenir l’unique centre de mon univers. J’eus honte de mon comportement, et me jurai que l’on ne m’y reprendrait plus. Comment avais-je pu aimer quelqu’un d’autre que Jean-Baptiste ? C’était juste ridicule, totalement artificiel, et d’ailleurs j’aurais bien dû sentir la différence. Bref, j’avais des états d’âme de goule.

Nous reprîmes peu ou prou notre vie d’avant-guerre, mais quelque chose clochait. Je n’arrivai pas de suite à mettre le doigt dessus, mais quelque chose avait changé. Je mis longtemps à comprendre que c’était l’attitude de Jean-Baptiste qui n’était plus la même. Il était subtilement moins familier.

Il ne me dit rien clairement, mais je l’observai des mois durant. Le temps passant, j’en vins à une insupportable conviction.

Il ne m’aimait plus.

Je pensai tout d’abord que c’était quelque chose chez moi qui n’allait pas. Je redoublai d’efforts pour être parfaite à ses yeux, mais plus je me débattais pour le reconquérir plus je comprenais que cela ne servait à rien. Aussi, le jour où, hésitant, il vint me parler de sentiments, je connaissais mon rôle par coeur. Savait-il que je ne pouvais répondre autrement que ce que je fis ? Réalisait-il que folle d’amour comme je l’étais, je ne pouvais qu’aller en son sens, même si cela signifiait mon malheur, aussi insoutenable soit-il ? Je ne sais pas, et c’est une question que je ne lui poserai sans doute jamais.

“Agathe, je ne sais pas si j’ai raison... J’ai l’impression que nos sentiments ont évolués...  
\- J’ai la même impression monsieur.  
\- Peut-être qu’on devrait... réfléchir à notre relation...  
\- Je crois, monsieur, que vous y avez déjà réfléchi. Moi aussi.  
\- …  
\- Je reste fière de travailler pour vous monsieur.”

Ayant ainsi creusé ma propre tombe, je parvins par je ne sais quel miracle à ne pas perdre complètement la tête. Je restai professionnelle, efficace, du moins tant que Jean-Baptiste était là. Parfois il m’envoyait en mission loin de lui, je passais alors des heures à pleurer. Ce qui me soutenait était mon amour inconditionnel. J’étais juste incapable de le décevoir, et je m’employai donc à devenir ce qu’il attendait de moi.

J’étais une secrétaire compétente, d’une organisation sans faille. J’étais un peu sa mémoire des choses du quotidien. J’avais pris l’habitude de récupérer tout ce qu’il me demandait, que ce soit objet ou information, sans perdre de temps à comprendre pourquoi il en avait besoin. À plusieurs reprises il me demanda de dénicher de vieux ouvrages un peu rares ; je finis par savoir que c’était pour son arrière-grand-Sire. Je faisais tout ce qui était en mon pouvoir pour exaucer au plus vite la moindre de ses demandes, et je restais retranchée derrière un masque de froideur pour ne pas éclater.

Quand il devint Sentinelle, en 1956, j’avais fini par faire mon deuil de notre amour tel qu’il avait été. Jean-Baptiste était toujours le centre de ma vie, mais je n’avais plus qu’un petit pincement au coeur en évoquant ces années de passion que nous avions vécu. Je me détendis, et nous pûmes finalement nous rapprocher de nouveau, différemment. Nous devînmes beaucoup plus complices, plus fraternels peut-être. Avec son nouveau poste et ses responsabilités accrues, il se reposa plus volontiers sur moi, et je retrouvai la confiance que j’avais perdu. J’avais désespérément besoin de lui, mais lui aussi avait besoin de moi. Nous resterions ensemble.

Les années passèrent. J’étais de nouveau bien dans ma peau ; j’avais l’impression de respirer enfin après des années en apnée. Au fur et à mesure que j’aidais Jean-Baptiste à assurer son poste, je découvrais de nouveaux détails du monde de la nuit. Je rencontrai d’autres vampires. Je commençais à saisir un peu plus que la surface de l’organisation cachée qui régissait la non-vie.

C’est pourquoi quand vint mai 68, je compris que le vent de changement ne soufflait pas dans le sens que nous aurions souhaité. Entraîné par quelque rouage politique qui m’échappait, le Connétable Aristide de Clairvaux dut laisser sa place à Guillaume de Salluste. Jean-Baptiste serra les dents et malgré l’éviction de son arrière-grand-Sire, il resta Sentinelle, mais je savais tout comme lui que ses opportunités venaient de se fermer.

Il resta malgré tout en poste pendant un temps qui pourrait paraître absurdement long. Mais je commençais à savoir que le temps ne prenait pas la même signification pour les vampires. Et Jean-Baptiste était particulièrement enclin à ne pas précipiter les choses. Cependant, sans que j’arrive au début à mettre le doigt sur ce qu’il se passait exactement, j’eus l’impression que quelque chose dans son comportement avait changé. Bien évidemment je ne m’en aperçus pas tout de suite, mais peu à peu, graduellement, et quand je me mis à l’observer à la dérobée encore plus souvent que je ne le faisais d’ordinaire, j’étais convaincue qu’il y avait quelque chose.

C’était subtil, et même moi qui habitais avec lui je n’avais su le voir rapidement. Peut-être était-il un peu plus distrait qu’avant. Je commençais à être minée par une sorte de pressentiment insidieux, une curiosité malsaine qui m'aiguillonnait en me répétant que je devais savoir, tout savoir de Jean-Baptiste. Je rationalisai avec mauvaise foi : j’étais celle qui le connaissait le mieux, s’il avait quelque souci que ce soit, j’étais sans aucun doute possible la seule à pouvoir l’aider !

C’est ainsi que, poussée par mon attachement obsessionnel envers Jean-Baptiste, je commençai à l’espionner. Je le suivais souvent quand il quittait son havre. Il me parut au début n’effectuer que son travail de Sentinelle, et avec application encore. Et puis une nuit, je le vis partir avec l’un de ses “collègues”. J’étais à peu près sûre qu’il ne s’agissait plus de travail, aussi je redoublai de discrétion et poursuivis ma filature.

Heureusement pour moi, j’étais suffisamment loin des deux hommes pour qu’ils ne puissent entendre mon hoquet de surprise indignée quand ils se prirent la main.

Ils finirent par entrer dans un bâtiment, où je ne pus les suivre. Mais j’avais bien assez à ruminer. À présent confortée dans ma paranoïa possessive, je m’acharnai, et en quelques semaines j’en savais assez pour m'enflammer d’une haine farouche. Il s’appelait Aurélien d'Esteville. Il était un vampire, bien sûr. Toréador, Ancilla, Sentinelle. Et il était l’amant de Jean-Baptiste.

C’était insupportable. Il ne méritait pas l’attention de Jean-Baptiste. D’ailleurs, il n’avait rien qui puisse lui plaire. Il était brut, vulgaire, et manquait totalement de sérieux. Il était tout le contraire de ce que Jean-Baptiste avait souhaité que je sois. Jamais je n’avais voulu détruire quelqu’un avec une telle intensité. Profondément convaincue que Jean-Baptiste serait plus heureux sans cet Aurélien, je décidai de le sauver malgré lui.

Pendant des mois, patiemment, je me démenai pour en savoir le plus possible sur l’Ancilla. Jamais ma détermination ne faiblit ; j’étais aiguillonnée par la jalousie et la douleur que me causait Jean-Baptiste sans le savoir, sans même paraître s’en douter, à chaque fois qu’il se montrait devant moi en compagnie d’Aurélien. Car non content de me délaisser pour cet homme méprisable, il avait fini par me le présenter comme un simple ami, et  passait du temps avec lui en ma présence. Ils ne laissaient rien paraître de leur relation réelle quand j’étais dans la même pièce qu’eux, mais le seul sourire de Jean-Baptiste était déjà plus que je n’en pouvais supporter. C’était à moi qu’il aurait dû le destiner. 

Patiemment, j’enquêtai. Je n’étais pas la goule d’un détective pour rien, et je finis par localiser le havre d’Aurélien. Je peaufinai mes plans, et quand je fus fin prête, je lançai ma diversion. Sa goule le laissa seul, de jour, sans protection. M’introduire dans son havre ne me parut qu’une formalité, guidée que j’étais tant par l’amour que la haine.

Je me retrouvai seule face à Aurélien, inconscient, en torpeur. Je savourai quelques instants le pouvoir que j’avais sur lui. Puis je me pris à hésiter. Dans son sommeil, il n’avait plus cette expression d’insouciance arrogante qui me faisait serrer les dents à chaque fois que je l’apercevais. Je n’étais plus si sûre qu’il méritât ce que je m’apprêtais à faire. Étais-je vraiment prête à...

Je le revis embrasser Jean-Baptiste. En un éclair ma haine reprit le dessus, vive, brûlante, obsédante. D’un seul geste, j’arrachai les planches qui condamnaient la fenêtre. Je tremblais, et j’eus toutes les peines du monde à ne briser ni la fenêtre, ni les volets lorsque je dus forcer légèrement pour les ouvrir. La lumière du jour pénétra dans la pièce.

Le hurlement que poussa Aurélien avant de tomber en cendres devait hanter mes cauchemars des années durant.

Je restai comme paralysée, mon crime accompli. Je finis par reprendre mes esprits, doucement. J’étais à terre, dos collé au mur juste sous la fenêtre, là où Aurélien m’avait poussée dans son ultime Frénésie. Il n’avait pas eu le temps de me faire bien mal. Je me relevai, faisant glisser à terre les cendres qui étaient tombées sur moi. Mécaniquement, sans vraiment réfléchir, j’entrepris de nettoyer la pièce de toute trace de mon passage.

J’avais déjà ramassé les planches brisées et les restes d’Aurélien quand je découvris l’autre tas de cendres. Dans ma tête les réflexions se bousculèrent, mais il était trop tard pour avoir jamais une explication. Un autre vampire était là ? Je ne l’avais pas vu ? Qui était-il ? Pourquoi était-il là ? Aurélien avait un autre amant que Jean-Baptiste ?... Je me raccrochai à cette dernière idée, qui me confortait dans ma conviction que j’avais agi pour le bien de mon maître, et étouffai au fond de mon subconscient toutes mes questions sans réponse.

Je refermai volets et fenêtre avant de partir, après avoir ramassé les cendres de l’inconnu. Je ne me souviens pas clairement de ce que je fis ensuite. Je crois avoir dispersé les cendres des deux Caïnites au pied d’un arbre, mais ne saurais retrouver le parc.

Je restai un peu hébétée par mon acte pendant quelques jours, mais la réaction de Jean-Baptiste à la disparition de son amant me fit vite retrouver mes esprits. Il ne s’effondra pas, du moins pas devant moi, mais il avait souvent, quand il se croyait seul, un air totalement égaré posé sur son visage. Il regardait dans le vide, immobile, des dizaines de minutes d’affilée, jusqu’à ce qu’on lui parle, en fait. Je ne suis pas sûre qu’il en était conscient. Il se démena pour retrouver la trace d’Aurélien, mais je sentais bien que peu à peu il perdait espoir.

Je regrettai mon acte pendant un temps. Jean-Baptiste souffrait par ma faute ! Je m’en voulus terriblement, puis je me repris. Non, je n’avais pas mal agi. J’avais fait souffrir Jean-Baptiste, et cela me fendait le coeur, mais je n’avais fait cela que pour son plus grand bien. Il s’en remettrait, et serait bien plus heureux sans Aurélien.

À présent privé de toute raison de rester à Paris, Jean-Baptiste finit par décider de quitter le pays.

Nous déménageâmes donc pour Londres en 1976. Nos débuts là-bas furent un peu chaotiques, vu que je ne parlais pas anglais, et que Jean-Baptiste ne pouvait évidemment pas gérer certaines démarches, surtout dans l’état d’abattement où il était. Mais je mis les bouchées doubles, et rapidement tout rentra dans l’ordre. Je fus vite capable de me débrouiller en anglais, et je pus peu à peu transposer ici les tâches que j’accomplissais en France. Jean-Baptiste, lentement, se remit. J’étais maladivement satisfaite d’avoir pu ainsi le tirer du mauvais pas où il était.

En 1985, un nouvel évènement vint nous mettre sous pression. Mithras, Ancien du Clan des Rois, Prince de Londres, était de retour après des années de régence. Et il avait une dent -pour ne pas dire un dentier complet- contre la lignée de Jean-Baptiste. Un peu nerveux, Jean-Baptiste m’ordonna de faire profil bas, et entreprit de se faire discret. Mais nous étions irréprochables, aussi les choses ne dépassèrent pas le stade de l’hostilité déclarée.

Au fil des années, je finis par remarquer qu’une des préoccupations de Jean-Baptiste était récurrente. Ici, contrairement à Paris, les Anarchs étaient tout-à-fait acceptés. Et par contrecoup, Jean-Baptiste, en bon parisien, était celui qui s’en méfiait le plus. Il n’allait pas jusqu’à la défiance totale, mais de temps à autres revenait sur le sujet le temps de quelques semaines, essayant de voir s’ils ne faisaient rien de répréhensible, puis revenait à ses autres enquêtes.

Ce qui devait arriver arriva. En 1992, Jean-Baptiste découvrit que le trafic d’armes que certains Anarchs étaient en train de monter allègrement n’avait pas pour clients des humains, mais des vampires. En soi cela ne signifiait rien, mais cela pouvait éventuellement être un problème, aussi nous commençâmes à creuser. Si les clients avaient été la Prévôté ou ses Sentinelles, les choses en seraient restées là. Bien évidemment ce ne fut pas le cas. La (ou les) personne qui achetait ces armes se cachait bien, et faisait tout son possible pour que son identité reste un mystère. Non seulement c’était peu rassurant quant à ses intentions, mais cela piqua au vif l’instinct de détective de Jean-Baptiste, qui se fit un devoir de la démasquer.

Notre enquête piétina pendant quelques semaines, puis Jean-Baptiste découvrit que cette personne recrutait discrètement des humains pour mener une attaque armée. Nous ne savions pas quelle était sa cible, et nous ignorions toujours son identité, mais Jean-Baptiste pensait que nous devions pouvoir profiter de ce recrutement pour l’atteindre. Il fallait juste trouver un moyen d’avoir sous notre coupe l’un des recrutés. Je proposai à un Jean-Baptiste médusé de postuler moi-même. Il ne m’imaginait pas faire illusion au maniement d’armes à feu, mais je lui expliquai que j’avais déjà quelques bases. Il dut rapidement convenir que si je pouvais être crédible, ce serait la manière la plus simple et efficace de poursuivre l’enquête.

Jean-Baptiste me dénicha un stage intensif de maniement d’armes, et avec ma concentration habituelle pour tout ce qui lui importait, je devins rapidement suffisamment douée pour au moins faire illusion. Je rencontrai le recruteur, qui commença par émettre de sérieux doutes sur mes capacités, du fait de mon sexe, mais je parvins à me montrer convaincante. J’étais très fière de pouvoir ainsi aider Jean-Baptiste. Très rapidement il fut clair que j’aurais du mal à déterminer facilement l’identité de mon “employeur”. Il usait d’un intermédiaire pour le recrutement, et ne devait rencontrer ses “soldats” que le jour de l’attaque, dont le lieu resterait secret jusqu’au dernier moment. Cependant, quand je vis le lieu où il devait nous retrouver pour ensuite nous indiquer notre cible, je commençai à avoir de sérieuses inquiétudes. C’était tout de même très près de l’Elyseum.

Mis au courant, Jean-Baptiste décida qu’il ne fallait pas prendre le risque de laisser une attaque sur l’Elyseum avoir lieu. Il contacta la Prévôté. Il me fut ordonné de continuer ma mascarade. Les autorités souhaitaient coincer le meneur. On m’équipa d’un émetteur pour pouvoir me suivre au cas où le lieu de rendez-vous ne soit qu’un lieu intermédiaire, et on attendit le jour J.

Sur le papier, je devais me rendre au lieu de rendez-vous, où mon employeur devait rejoindre ses troupes. Le bâtiment serait encerclé par les Sentinelles, qui cueilleraient tout le monde à la sortie. Jean-Baptiste serait remercié pour sa vigilance et son efficacité, et tout serait pour le mieux.

Bien sûr, ç’eut été trop facile.

Les soldats se réunirent. Notre commanditaire arriva. Il commença à nous expliquer le plan d’attaque, qui visait bien l’Elyseum. J’étais nouée ; je priais que tout se passe comme prévu. Mais un homme entra et glissa quelques mots à l’oreille du meneur, qui se tourna vers nous avec un sourire carnassier.

“Le bâtiment est encerclé. Il y a un traître parmi vous.”

Il leva son arme et abattit froidement le soldat le plus proche. Il y eut une ou deux secondes de flottement, puis la panique. Deux hommes se rallièrent à lui pour mitrailler les autres. Sans doute ses employés personnels. Une personne tomba, puis une autre. Je m’accroupis derrière une table qui avait été renversée dans la confusion ambiante. Puis je perdis le fil du déroulement exact des évènements.

Je me souviens avoir été saisie par derrière par un homme bien plus grand que moi qui m’exposait aux tirs, et l’avoir projeté par dessus mon épaule sans difficulté, mes forces décuplées par la panique. Je me souviens avoir tiré sur les complices du vampire, qui ne prenait plus la peine de dissimuler sa vraie nature et prenait part au massacre, crocs à nu. Je ne me souviens pas avoir été touchée, mais pourtant je me souviens avoir réalisé soudain que j’étais blessée. La tête me tournait mais boostée par l’adrénaline je tenais bon.

Je ne sais comment je me retrouvai entre le vampire et la sortie. Il s’arrêta un instant, un grand sourire de bête féroce sur les lèvres. Puis il vit que je ne perdais pas pied pour autant, et me bondit dessus. Dans un réflexe, je tirai. Il dut reculer d’un pas, mais je lus le meurtre dans son regard. Au bord de la panique totale, je vidai mon chargeur sur lui, gagnant un peu de temps, mais pas assez. Au moment où je me trouvai désarmée, à sa merci, j’entendis des bruits de course dans le couloir. Je luttai pour ma survie avec l’énergie du désespoir, et alors qu’il était à deux doigts de me briser la nuque, je sentis sa poigne se relâcher. La cavalerie était pour moi arrivée à temps.

Je me redressai, vacillante, et pris conscience du champ de bataille qui m’entourait. D’un coup, la douleur me rattrapa. J’avais reçu plusieurs balles sans le remarquer. Les Sentinelles prenaient possession des lieux, et moi je me sentais partir. J’avais perdu trop de sang... J’avais froid, tellement froid... 

Je sentis confusément qu’on me rattrapait alors que je m’effondrais, puis toutes mes sensations se noyèrent dans les ténèbres.

Je mourus.


	3. Depuis le jour de ma mort

Je repris péniblement conscience. Pendant quelques instants je fus seulement confuse, toute entière interrogations floues et sans objet, puis quelques stimuli percèrent ma gangue de bienheureuse ignorance. J’avais mal. La douleur irradiait dans tout mon corps par vagues irrégulières. J’étais incapable de me rappeler ce qui pouvait la causer. Je me sentais faible, nauséeuse. Et par dessus tout, j’étais submergée par l’odeur de sang. Envahissante, insoutenable.

Sans trop savoir comment, j’ouvris les yeux. Juste devant moi, Jean-Baptiste me regardait, tendu, manifestement ébranlé, couvert de sang. J’eus un mouvement de surprise, et réalisai alors que j’étais debout, mais uniquement grâce à la poigne de Jean-Baptiste sur mes épaules. La tête me tourna, et il me rattrapa avant que je ne m’effondre au sol. Ma première pensée cohérente fut alors “Ce n’est pas le sang de Jean-Baptiste. Il n’est pas blessé.”. Ma deuxième, tandis qu’il m’asseyait doucement par terre, “Mais alors, d’où vient tout ce sang ?”. Et je pris enfin conscience de la scène autour de moi.

J’étais moi aussi couverte de sang, bien plus que Jean-Baptiste en vérité. Il me poissait la peau, collait mes vêtements, en croûte séchée, en caillots semi-coagulés, en pellicule liquide, encore. À terre, quelques mètres plus loin, gisait le cadavre d’un homme, bestialement égorgé. Le reste de la pièce perdit tout intérêt pour moi quand je réalisai que cet homme, c’était moi qui l’avait tué.

L’odeur du sang autour de moi... Son goût sur mes lèvres... Insoutenable... À en avoir la nausée. À m’en tourner la tête.

Il me fallut plusieurs jours pour redevenir vaguement cohérente. Et plus encore pour effacer la sensation que du sang à demi-coagulé me collait à la peau. Sous la clavicule, là où la première balle m’avait frappée. Sur ma poitrine, mon ventre, où ma blessure avait coulé. Sur mes joues, mon menton, ma gorge, souillés par le sang de mon premier repas. Sur mes mains qui avaient tué.

J’étais morte. Et Jean-Baptiste m’avait sauvée en faisant de moi sa Semblable. C’était si soudain... J’étais sous le choc. Je crois que d’une certaine manière, Jean-Baptiste aussi. Nous savions tous les deux que les choses nous avaient échappé, et que jamais je n’aurais dû être étreinte ainsi. Mais nous n’avions pas eu le choix, et à présent nous faisions de notre mieux pour que tout se passe aussi bien que possible.

Il entreprit de m’éduquer à ma nouvelle nature. C’était à la fois plus facile et plus déstabilisant que je l’aurais cru. J’avais beaucoup de mal à me nourrir, car l’odeur du sang m’attirait terriblement mais en même temps faisait ressurgir les souvenirs du massacre où j’avais perdu la vie, et inévitablement me donnait la nausée. Avec patience et douceur, Jean-Baptiste m’aida à me défaire peu à peu de ce traumatisme.

Le temps que je m’habitue suffisamment pour que la simple odeur du sang ne me dégoûte plus, la particularité du clan Ventrue commença à me rattraper. J’avais de nouveau de plus en plus de mal à supporter de me nourrir, mais cette fois je sentais bien toute la différence. J’avais terriblement faim de sang, mais d’un autre sang. Un sang meilleur. Bien évidemment j’ignorais lequel.

Jean-Baptiste m’aiguilla comme il put dans mes recherches. Parfois nous sortions dans la rue, et je croisais quelqu’un dont je devinais par un instinct qui me dépassait qu’il serait à mon goût ; la plupart du temps je me faisais violence pour absorber du sang qui me déplaisait. Puis je n’en fus plus capable. Tout sang autre que celui qui me plaisait me faisait vomir, et Jean-Baptiste et moi ne comprenions toujours pas ce qui reliait toutes ces personnes rencontrées par hasard sur qui j’avais pu me nourrir.

La faim commençait à me tarauder. C’était d’autant plus critique que j’avais besoin de beaucoup de sang, car les blessures qui m’avaient tuée se rouvraient chaque soir, et seul le sang pouvait les refermer nuit après nuit. Un soir, j’eus une conscience aiguë du fait que si je refermais mes plaies je ne pourrais plus contrôler ma faim. Je boîtai jusqu’à Jean-Baptiste, affaiblie, et ce n’est qu’en voyant le regard qu’il posait sur mes blessures que je compris à quel point il avait dû être choqué par ce qui m’était si brusquement arrivé. Ce soir-là il me donna de son sang, mais nous savions tous les deux que ce n’était pas une solution.

Les semaines qui suivirent furent chanceuses, car je trouvai beaucoup de proies. Malheureusement cela ne nous suffit pas pour comprendre quel était le facteur qui rendait leur sang si délicieux pour moi, et le retour de bâton fut rude. Plusieurs nuits d’affilée je ne trouvai personne. Jean-Baptiste décida de tenter une dernière nuit de chasse avant de me redonner de son sang, car il ne voulait pas me lier plus que nécessaire. J’étais à mes dernières limites et cela m’effrayait. Emmitouflée d’un grand manteau pour cacher mes blessures, je marchais lentement, appuyée sur Jean-Baptiste. J’étais affamée.

Je trouvai une proie. Une toute jeune femme, à peine adulte sans doute. Je voulais l’approcher doucement, mais arrivée à un mètre d’elle je perdis tout contrôle. Je me souviens de ce que je fis alors, mais sur le moment je n’en étais pas réellement consciente. Je me voyais agir au travers d’un voile d’indifférence, incapable de la moindre pensée construite.

Je sortis les crocs et bondis sur la jeune femme. Je la fis tomber avant qu’elle ne puisse réagir. Elle hurla, mais sans hésiter une seconde je lui plantai les crocs dans la gorge et me mis à la boire. Elle cessa aussitôt de se débattre. Je ne la relâchai que quand elle fut totalement asséchée. Je cherchai du regard une autre proie. Un homme me regardait. Il était à ma portée, je n’hésitai pas une seconde et me précipitai sur lui. Je parvins à le renverser, mais il se défendait mieux que ma première victime. Je montrai les crocs, grognai, bestiale. Il avait globalement le dessous mais parvenait à m’empêcher de le mordre. Je le rouai de coups ; je voulais à tout prix son sang à lui aussi. Il faiblissait peu à peu. Par chance pour lui, moi aussi.

La conscience me revint d’un coup, et ce fut comme un pavé en pleine figure. C’était _Jean-Baptiste_ que j’essayais si violemment de mettre hors combat pour boire son sang !... Je le relâchai dans un sursaut. Nos regards se croisèrent ; j’étais horrifiée mais ne réalisais pas encore ce qui m’était arrivé ; lui sembla comprendre en une fraction de seconde que ma sauvagerie était passée et qu’il pouvait de nouveau se permettre de me tourner le dos. Il se releva et fit quelques pas. Je le suivis des yeux, et découvris en même temps de mes sens et de ma mémoire le cadavre de la jeune femme. J’eus un hoquet de terreur. Je venais de réaliser tout ce que j’avais fait _sans le moindre contrôle de moi-même_.

Je ne me redressai que quand Jean-Baptiste me tira par la manche. Il me força à me remettre debout. Il me demanda de m’essuyer le visage ; je ne compris pas. Il dut saisir à mon regard que j’étais totalement perdue, et nettoya lui-même le sang qui entourait ma bouche. Il m’emmena dans une ruelle un peu plus loin où il me laissa quelques minutes avant de revenir, puis me raccompagna jusqu’à notre havre.

Le spectre de cette première Frénésie me rendit encore plus nerveuse à propos de ce goût du sang qui se dérobait à moi dans les semaines qui suivirent. En désespoir de cause, Jean-Baptiste m’emmena chez un sommelier Ventrue chercher des conseils. L’homme s’appelait Sharrow. Il se montra très compréhensif. Ce n’était pas si rare que ça qu’un Ventrue peine à trouver ce qu’il appréciait exactement. Sans chercher à savoir ce que nous avions comme informations, il nous proposa une liste d’idées de pistes à creuser.

Dans un premier temps cela ne suffit pas à me donner le déclic. Je revins le voir plusieurs fois, toujours accompagnée de Jean-Baptiste, et il me donna des idées de recoupements toujours plus poussées. Je commençai peu à peu à distinguer un schéma, sans réussir à mettre le doigt sur le réel point commun entre mes proies. J’avais moins souvent faim ; je savais de mieux en mieux où chercher, à défaut de que chercher.

Et puis une nuit j’eus une intuition soudaine. Glacée par la perspective d’avoir raison, je me précipitai au travers des rues de Londres vers un cinéma. Jean-Baptiste me suivit, perplexe, peut-être un peu inquiet. Je ne lui expliquai rien, et attendis qu’une séance se finisse. Je regardai les gens sortir, un par un ou en couple, et je laissai mon odorat de vampire me murmurer à l’oreille.

“Je crois que j’ai trouvé...”

Je n’ajoutai rien de plus. Je n’expliquai jamais à Jean-Baptiste que j’avais effectivement compris la vérité cette nuit-là, mais je pense qu’il avait de sérieux soupçons. Je n’avais de toute manière pas le courage de lui expliquer. J’étais trop mortifiée de découvrir que je ne pourrais pour le reste de ma non-vie me nourrir que sur les gens amoureux. C’était comme exposer aux regards d’inconnus quelque chose qui aurait dû n’appartenir qu’à moi seule.

J’habitais toujours chez Jean-Baptiste, et, enfin dégagée de mes difficultés à me nourrir, je pus reprendre un rythme plus proche de celui que j’avais avant de mourir. Je recommençai à travailler avec Jean-Baptiste. Cependant notre relation devenait hésitante. J’avais eu besoin de lui pendant si longtemps que nous étions tous les deux un peu perdus maintenant que mon lien avec lui n’était plus dicté par les mêmes impératifs. J’étais toujours sa subordonnée, mais tout était différent. Je percevais autrement sa façon de se comporter avec moi. J’occultais moins certains détails. Je découvrais chez lui des traits de caractère que j’avais ignoré des dizaines d’années durant.

D’un coup je me sentis très seule.

Pour la première fois depuis plus de soixante ans, ma vie n’était pas dominée par l’amour aveugle et inconditionnel de la goule pour son maître. Je réalisai qu’hormis servir Jean-Baptiste avec déférence, je n’avais strictement rien fait de mon existence. Je ne pouvais même pas me décrire un but ou une passion en dehors de lui. C’était vertigineux. En partie par habitude, en partie par attachement sincère, je continuai de travailler pour Jean-Baptiste, mais j’avais une sensation de vide au fond de moi.

J’étais émotionnellement sur une pente glissante, et j’en étais consciente, mais cela ne m’empêchait pas de m’embourber toujours plus.

Un soir, comme tant d’autres soirs, Jean-Baptiste, agacé par quelque chose sans aucun rapport avec moi, me parla un peu sèchement. J’avais déjà vécu cette scène des dizaines de fois depuis que j’étais devenue sa goule, mais cette fois-ci elle me parut insupportable. J’essayai de ne rien en montrer. Comme Jean-Baptiste n’avait en fait aucune tâche à me confier, j’en profitai pour m’éclipser. Je ne me sentais pas capable de supporter sa présence.

Je sortis dans les rues de Londres. Au milieu de la foule, je me sentais déracinée. Seule. À présent que j’étais apte à vivre en tant que Caïnite, j’avais le temps de réfléchir à ce qui m’était arrivé, et aussi loin que je tourne mon regard, je ne trouvais que des questions. Qu’est-ce que je faisais là ? Qu’est-ce que cela pouvait bien signifier, être vampire ? Qu’est-ce que j’allais bien pouvoir faire ?

Pourquoi vivais-je ?

Cela faisait des mois que je ruminais ces questions, et elles me minaient, de plus en plus. Je ne pouvais pas en parler à Jean-Baptiste. Je n’arrivais pas à passer outre. Je regrettais l’époque où tout était si simple, où tout se résumait à une chose : faire plaisir à Jean-Baptiste. Mais en même temps... était-ce là vraiment une vie ?...

J’errai dans les rues, sans but, sans espoir. Peu à peu je quittai les quartiers qui m’étaient familiers, et je m’enfonçai dans l’inconnu. J’allais très probablement me perdre, mais je n’en avais cure. Une heure plus tard, totalement désorientée, je me retrouvai dans une série de petites ruelles un peu glauques, désertes. Je songeai, ironique, que c’était bien un endroit qu’une jeune femme sans défense devrait éviter, sous peine de se voir attaquée par un prédateur d’une sorte ou d’une autre... Mais j’étais moi-même le prédateur, et présentement je n’étais pas en état de me soucier des risques que je pouvais encourir. Je poursuivis. Je finis par atterrir dans une rue vaguement plus large, bordée de quelques bars dont les façades se serraient, un peu minables, entre les immeubles courtauds. La rue était déserte, silencieuse. Seul le claquement de mes talons, et parfois un bref éclat de voix sorti d’un pub, brisaient la solitude de la nuit.

Je remarquai d’un coup que je n’étais en fait pas seule. À la porte de l’un des bars, adossé nonchalamment contre le mur, un jeune homme me regardait fixement. Je le surveillai du coin de l’oeil en poursuivant ma route. Quand je passai près de lui, il se mit à sourire d’un coup, gentiment.

“Je vois que t’es de la famille... Tu peux entrer, _sister_.”

Et il me fit un clin d’oeil. Interloquée, je marquai un arrêt. Je n’arrivais pas à le trouver inquiétant. Il m’ouvrit la porte et s’effaça pour me laisser entrer. Un peu méfiante, mais attirée, j’hésitai une seconde puis me laissai tenter. Après tout, je n’avais rien à perdre. Plus même la vie. La porte était étroite et je dus le frôler pour passer. Il glissa à mon oreille “Rain, Malkavien. Ravi de te rencontrer.” “Oh. Cette famille-là...” songeai-je. Je lui souris doucement. “Agathe, enchantée.” Et j’entrai dans le bar.

Il n’y avait presque personne, seulement un homme, accoudé au comptoir, qui discutait avec la barmaid, et s’interrompit à mon arrivée. Indécise sur la conduite à tenir, je m’inclinai, hésitante.

“Stresse pas ma belle, rigola la barmaid, ici c’est à la cool, pas de protocole ! Du moment que tu restes correcte on te prendra pas la tête. Tu veux boire quelque chose ?  
\- Euh, je... Non merci... balbutiai-je, me demandant ce que je fichais là.  
\- T’as pas de thune ?  
\- C’est plutôt qu’elle est Ventrue, si je ne m’abuse”, intervint l’homme.

Je le fixai, sidérée, avant de le reconnaître.

“Monsieur Sharrow...  
\- Mademoiselle... Agathe, c’est bien cela ?” demanda-t-il dans un sourire, buttant sur mon prénom, difficilement prononçable pour un britannique pur souche.

J’acquiesçai. La barmaid contourna son comptoir et ouvrit la porte.

“Rain ? Tiens compagnie à la demoiselle deux minutes s’il-te-plaît, le temps que je finisse avec monsieur Sharrow.”

Rain vint s'asseoir avec moi à une table dans un coin, tandis que la barmaid et le sommelier reprenaient leur discussion à l’autre bout du bar. Il m’expliqua que j’étais dans un bar vampirique -tenu par des vampires, pour des vampires. Lui et Pamela -la barmaid- l’avaient ouvert depuis déjà quelques années, et souhaitaient que ce lieu soit un endroit neutre où les Semblables pourraient se rencontrer sans prise de tête protocolaire.

Il me couvait d’un regard gentiment amusé, trouvant très manifestement que le protocole me collait à la peau.

Dans les heures qui suivirent, je ne dis pas grand chose, laissant Pamela et Rain tenir la conversation presque seuls. Sharrow était parti, et les deux propriétaires semblaient avoir décidé de me dérider. Je restai sombre et renfermée, mais je trouvai malgré tout leur bavardage agréable. Ils me parlèrent de Londres, qu’ils connaissaient comme leur poche, et me racontèrent une quantité impressionnante de ragots sur les vampires de la Cité.

Je restai jusqu’à la fermeture. J’ignorais où j’étais, mais Rain me raccompagna jusqu’à un grand boulevard d’où je pouvais retrouver mon chemin. J’étais à la vérité beaucoup moins loin de notre havre à Jean-Baptiste et moi que je l’aurais cru. Je rentrai chez moi, peut-être un peu moins embourbée dans mes idées noires.

Je ne pensais pas au début retourner un jour dans ce bar. Finalement, j’y revins un mois plus tard, et très vite j’en devins une habituée. Rain et Pamela étaient juste gentils, ils m’accueillaient toujours avec le sourire alors que je ne consommais pas. Pamela disait que plus il y avait de vampires qui venaient au bar, plus d’autres les suivraient, et que c’était le marketing qui dictait sa conduite avec moi, mais elle le disait toujours en riant. Au fil des mois je finis par me détendre, et peu à peu, peut-être sans le savoir, ils m’aidèrent à remonter la pente.

Le bar n’était jamais bondé, mais les soirs avec aussi peu de monde que le jour où j’étais entrée la première fois étaient rares. Anarchs et Camaristes y discutaient de tout et de rien. Souvent, je restais devant la porte avec Rain et parlais avec lui. Pamela et lui étaient Anarchs, mais en vérité ils voulaient surtout avoir la paix. Ils essayaient de ne pas se faire remarquer, et espéraient que personne ne viendrait leur chercher noise. Doucement, je m’attachai à eux. Avec leur bavardage et leur sourire, ils brisèrent l’exclusivité de ma relation avec Jean-Baptiste.

Mine de rien, ce simple fait remit tout mon univers en perspective.

Je ne savais toujours pas ce que je faisais là, à continuer de vivre alors que j’aurais dû mourir, mais c’était le lot de tout être mortel que de s’interroger sur le sens de son existence. Je ne pouvais effacer cette angoisse, mais je pouvais la juguler. Je pouvais construire ce que je voulais de mon présent et de mon futur. J’étais libre de faire des rencontres, libre de me passionner pour tout et rien. Je devins avide de découvertes, voulant profiter de cette seconde chance qui m’était offerte de connaître le monde.

Ce qui, envers et contre tout, me mettait mal à l’aise, c’était les rapports aux humains. J’avais envie de me mêler à eux, et j’en étais tout simplement incapable. J’étais trop _autre_. Je ne souhaitais pas les voir comme des proies, mais ces décennies passées à n’avoir d’yeux que pour Jean-Baptiste m’avaient coupée de tous rapports sociaux, alors même que j’étais encore presque humaine, et je peinais à m’imaginer proche d’eux.

Malgré ce malaise qui persistait, j’allais mieux. Je pouvais relativiser les éclats de Jean-Baptiste, et je me repris une fois de plus d’affection pour lui. Je me surprenais à le materner discrètement, là où auparavant je suivais aveuglément ses ordres.

Quand je ne travaillais pas avec Jean-Baptiste, je passais le plus clair de mon temps avec Rain. Il me fit découvrir un Londres que je n’aurais su voir seule. Il m’emmena au cinéma, dans des musées, des boîtes de nuit. Il m’apprit à danser, me fit renouer contact avec l’humanité. À ses côtés je redécouvris comment parler aux gens, tout simplement.

Certains des habitués du bar commençaient à jaser à notre sujet. Il est vrai qu’à son contact j’étais devenue plus souriante, plus spontanée, que sa façon de me taquiner gentiment était bien familière, que nous nous tenions la main plus souvent que de raison... Nous étions devenus très proches. Nous nous comportions plutôt comme frère et soeur qu’autre chose, même si parfois le regard qu’il posait sur mes formes, bien plus mises en valeur qu’avant dans les robes qu’il me poussait à mettre à mettre à la place de mes tailleurs, prêtait à confusion. Cette ambiguïté qui restait en suspens n’était à dire vrai pas pour me déplaire. Ni l’un ni l’autre ne tentâmes quoi que ce soit pour changer notre relation, et cela me convenait très bien.

Je vécus comme cela pendant un certain temps, à la fois très liée à Jean-Baptiste et très libre d’aller voir ailleurs. J’aimais être avec mon Sire, j’aimais mon travail, et j’aimais aussi ces loisirs que je m’étais découvert, ainsi que le temps passé à discuter de tout et de rien dans ce bar avec parfois de parfaits inconnus. Bien évidemment, cela ne pouvait durer toujours.

Un soir que je classais des dossiers en discutant tranquillement avec Jean-Baptiste, le téléphone sonna. Habituée à servir de standardiste à notre binôme, je décrochai.

“Gathy ? C’est toi ?” demanda une voix d’homme, tendue.

Une seule personne au monde m’appelait Gathy. Et elle savait très bien que ce numéro était celui de Jean-Baptiste avant tout, même si la plupart du temps c’était moi qui prenait les communications. Si elle appelait, c’était mauvais signe.

“Oui, qu’y a-t-il ?” répondis-je, essayant de ne pas laisser voir mon inquiétude soudaine à Jean-Baptiste.

La voix de Rain se brisa en tremblements incontrôlés, à la limite du sanglot.

“Ils ont tué Pam... Ils veulent me tuer... Qu’est-ce que je dois faire ?... Qu’est-ce que je peux faire ?...”

Je restai interdite. Le choc dut se lire sur mon visage car Jean-Baptiste me renvoya un regard interrogateur. Je lui fis signe que tout allait bien.

“Où es-tu ?”

Il hésita, me donna une adresse approximative.

“J’arrive.”

Je me levai en raccrochant. Je lançai à Jean-Baptiste une vague explication à propos d’une connaissance qui avait besoin d’un coup de main et filai.

Arrivée sur place, j’avais eu le temps de me poser des dizaines de questions, et d’imaginer encore plus de réponses. J’essayais cependant de garder la tête froide, car manifestement Rain n’en était plus capable. Je le retrouvai roulé en boule derrière un banc dans une sorte de square minuscule. Il sursauta, paniqué, quand j’appelai doucement son nom, puis me reconnut et se jeta dans mes bras. Je fis mon possible pour le calmer, et tentai d’en tirer quelques explications.

Je finis par comprendre que le bar avait été attaqué par des hommes masqués, qui avaient cherché à les éliminer lui et Pamela. Il avait fui lorsqu’ils avait réussi à la décapiter. La petite part froide et analytique de mon esprit se demanda l’espace d’un instant quel genre d’arme on pouvait employer pour trancher des têtes aussi facilement, mais je la fis taire. Rain était totalement perdu, paniqué, et n’avait nulle part où aller. Je parvins à force de persuasion à le convaincre de quitter sa cachette derrière le banc, et je l’emmenai dans un hôtel. Ce n’était pas une solution définitive, mais il pourrait y rester le temps que la situation se tasse.

Je restai avec lui le temps qu’il se calme un peu. Je l’interrogeai sur les raisons possibles de cette attaque, il prétendit n’en rien savoir. Était-ce vrai ou me mentait-il pour me protéger, je ne pus me décider. Je finis par le laisser, avec la promesse que je reviendrais le lendemain.

Je rentrai chez moi, et donnai des réponses évasives aux questions de Jean-Baptiste. Il parut estimer que je devais savoir ce que je faisais, et n’insista pas.

Quelques jours plus tard, nous n’étions pas plus avancés, et une nouvelle tomba comme un coup de grâce. Rain était accusé de Destruction, et Chassé au Sang. Je doutai de lui un moment, puis m’en voulus. Jamais il n’aurait tué Pamela, il tenait beaucoup trop à elle pour ça. Puis je réalisai que la victime de la Destruction n’était pas nommée, et je commençai à soupçonner le complot. Je me demandais vaguement si je devenais paranoïaque ou si c’était l’évolution naturelle du vampire que de voir des machinations partout.

Malgré toute l’éducation de Jean-Baptiste, je n’hésitai pas une seconde à cacher Rain aux autorités, devenant ainsi sa complice aux yeux de la justice. Au bout de quelques mois durant lesquels Rain garda l’espoir que la Chasse soit levée, il finit par se ranger à mes conseils insistants et, avec mon aide, quitta Londres.

Je me retrouvai de nouveau avec Jean-Baptiste comme seul ami. Rain et Pamela me manquaient. Rain et moi nous téléphonions régulièrement ; il ne me dit pas où il s’était établi, mais nous gardions contact, ce qui était déjà mieux que rien. Je réalisai rapidement que j’avais eu une chance inouïe en rencontrant ces deux personnes, car les autres vampires étaient beaucoup moins amicaux. Il y avait toujours de la méfiance dans leurs relations, comme une armure autour de chacun. Dans mes instants de lucidité je me rendais bien compte que moi aussi, j’avais commencé à me forger cette armure. J’en étais attristée, tout en sachant très bien que c’était nécessaire à ma survie à long terme.

Je me recentrai une fois de plus sur ma relation avec Jean-Baptiste. Je l’assistais de mon mieux en tout. Malgré cela il jugea bon de se chercher une nouvelle goule. Une part de moi comprenait, une autre, boudeuse, jalousait d’avance le futur élu. Je dus admettre en mon for intérieur que j’étais fort possessive avec mon Sire, alors même que je n’étais plus liée au Sang. Mais cette réalisation ne me donna absolument pas envie de tenter de changer quoi que ce soit à cet état d’esprit. Après tout le temps que nous avions passé ensemble, il me paraissait normal que Jean-Baptiste m’appartienne quasi-exclusivement. En toute objectivité, j’étais d’une mauvaise foi affligeante, puisque moi-même je m’étais liée à d’autres personnes ; mais j’étais rarement totalement objective sur ce genre de sujet.

Je finis par me laisser gagner par la fierté qu’avait Jean-Baptiste d’appartenir à sa lignée. J’en vins à souhaiter moi aussi être reconnue par monseigneur Aristide. Aussi quand ce dernier rappela Jean-Baptiste à Paris en 2012, c’est pleine d’excitation que je repris le chemin de la France pour préparer le retour de mon Sire. Nous avions tous les deux à montrer au monde notre vraie valeur.


End file.
